


Love Chocolates

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So I read the most interesting thing on the way on the way here.""Oh? What's that?""That chocolates are a symbol of love. –"





	Love Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> For the Springfest2019 prompt, _Sailor Moon, Makoto/Ami: sweet - "Did you know that chocolate is the symbol of love?"_

"So, I read the most interesting thing on the way on the way here."

"Oh? What's that?"

"That chocolates are a symbol of love. Which I hadn't known before, so I stopped at a nearby market at one of the little stores that I knew for a fact sold love chocolates and decided to get you some."

"Oh really? Well, that's –"

She's startled from her reading of a chemistry chapter for an upcoming test by a wrapped package appearing between her and the textbook that Ami looks up to meet Makoto's amused gaze.

"Thank you, Mako. These are my favorites," Ami says as she carefully and gently unwraps the package of chocolates.

"Really? I had no idea, the ladies behind the counter seemed rather insistent that I get these particular ones for you," Makoto returned thoughtfully, running her fingers through Ami's shorter hair before kissing her gently.

"They were right that these are my favorites from their little shop. Would you like to share them with me?" Ami asks softly, breaking away from the kiss to lean her forehead against Makoto's forehead lightly.

"I would love to share them with you, Ami," Makoto answered gently, smiling brightly at her partner.


End file.
